Of Tea and Dragons
by Alabaster86
Summary: An Iroh drabble series exploring anything and everything about our favorite tea maker.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank Lambda237 for the idea of an Iroh centred drabble series. The series' title is Lambda's as well. Thank you! The prompt for number one here is 'element'. Hope it doesn't disappoint. ;-)

**Of Tea and Dragons**

_**Fire isn't Everything**_

From the cradle it seemed, the power and glory of fire was preached to Iroh. He loved his element. He loved to bend and he was very proficient. His masters, those men who imparted their knowledge to him and worked with young Iroh day after day, were pleased with his progress. His father, Fire Lord Azulon, was pleased with the reports that he received. But, he rarely watched his son and only child, preferring instead to stay behind his wall of flames and deal with the war. That never ending war was all anyone ever talked about. Iroh was ten years old and longed to hear about something else. There had to be more to the world than fire and fighting.

One day, he asked his mother, Ilah, a young woman of thirty, if she knew anything about the other elements. Iroh's question was innocent and unpremeditated, springing simply from his curiosity about the world along with everything and everyone who was a part of it.

"The other elements are inferior." Her words were spoken mechanically, a rote reply.

Iroh pushed. He knew that he shouldn't. He knew that only trouble lay ahead if he persisted. But he couldn't seem to help himself. His warm, kind eyes, the same colour as his mother's, stared up at the short, rather plain woman. "But there are four of them, right? How can one be better than the other three?"

"Fire _is_ the superior element. Do not bring this subject up again unless you wish an unpleasant audience with your father. He would not be pleased." She grabbed hold of the boy's arm and pulled him forward roughly. It hurt but Iroh said nothing. Complaining would only make his mother angrier. "Your tutor is waiting for you. Pay attention to your lessons. They may actually come in handy one day in the future."

"Yes, mother," he agreed resignedly.

He never mentioned the other elements at all unless it was to say, "I'd like a glass of water," or "The air is cool today," or "The earth is hard." But that didn't mean he forgot about them.

* * *

Years later, when he had his own son, Lu Ten, his only child with a sweet woman named Kotomi, Iroh made sure to tell him of all the elements, their strengths and their weaknesses. Despite being a loyal Fire Nation citizen and a member of its military, he considered himself a part of the wider world first, a world where everyone and everything had their place and their significance. This 'superiority of fire' concept irked him, gnawed at his conscience like a particularly persistent beaver fox would a tree.

Years later still, after both his wife and his son were gone, leaving him so alone and bereft, he left the world of fighting behind to pursue something nobler, something gentler. He read and he asked questions and he listened. He traveled and absorbed cultures and lived among the people of the world.

Fire was still his element and he would always love it, love the feel of it inside him, the feel of it emerging from his hands. But Iroh knew now that there was so much more to the world than that. It was time he brought that message to someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided not to strictly follow a list of prompts that I'm using for inspiration. An idea came to me today, and I'm going to go with it instead.

**Of Tea and Dragons**

_**Appetites **_

Iroh enjoyed life. Even at its worst and its most painful, there was a thrill simply in being part of the living world. He was never one to sit back and let things pass him by. Rather, he tasted of everything that he could get his hands on. He had learned that life could be cruelly brief and that it must be seized with unbridled joy rather than dourly accepted as some kind of burden.

He loved food. No, he more than loved it; he almost venerated it. The sheer variety of it, the cornucopia of tastes and all their myriad combinations was almost enough to overwhelm the man. But he managed to keep his sanity. Whenever he was in a new town or city, he sampled the local fare, encouraging whoever was with him to do so also. Many a pleasant evening had been spent in a restaurant or in a home, savoring a new dish or an old favorite.

Travel was right up there with food as one of his favorite things. Of course, much of his traveling was done with food in mind, so the two were related. But, each city and each town, even each tiny village, had its own unique flavor, much like the food he enjoyed so much. Iroh studied the architecture, the customs and the styles of clothing and hair. He attended festivals and visited temples. He could never learn enough to satisfy his appetite completely.

And each person had a story, some more dull than others, but all compelling in their own way. Over the years, Iroh had listened to tales of war and tales of love, tales of loss and tales of fortune, all with equal attention. People were such fascinating creatures, capable of such greatness and such horror. It was the small kindnesses that he recalled most fondly though; a farmer offering him a ride on his wagon when he walked in the rain or a woman offering a cup of cold, refreshing water or a warming cup of tea (depending on the season and the weather).

Tea; of all the things in the world to eat and drink, tea was the ultimate. He _did _venerate tea; the leaves, themselves, the teapots, the tea cups. The smell of tea brewing, the texture of the leaves between his fingers, the excitement of discovering a different variety and the joy of making his own were all intoxicating. He had long ago vowed to sample every existing kind and create a few flavors of his own. Iroh would smile as he imagined hours spent in a special kitchen experimenting and tasting and then experimenting some more. He had long ago vowed to open his own tea shop too; a simple dream for a deceptively simple man.

Iroh had other appetites as well, but that is another story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deception – Part 1**

Iroh packed a small bag with some basic necessities and gathered up his son, Lu Ten. They were both in mourning, their wife and mother respectively, having died a few weeks earlier. They needed to get away from the palace. It seemed a smothering place now and man and boy needed room to breathe. Iroh was taking them on a little trip, a tour of the Fire Nation archipelago and perhaps beyond.

Azulon, the Fire Lord, and Iroh's father had given them his blessing; well, a dismissive wave of his hand was more like it, but the old man had not objected to Iroh indulging in some time off. For the past year, with nary a break and no time at home, Iroh had served his nation as general. He had run campaigns in the Earth Kingdom with enthusiasm for the tactics but not so much for the actual killing. He tried to keep that to a minimum on both sides. Nothing was done, not one move made, without extreme care, and a lot of thought as to that move's consequences. Sometimes, Iroh could see the confusion in his men's eyes. Why don't we simply slaughter them all? What are you waiting for? Why are you worried about the enemy? They were all unspoken questions. But Iroh could make the doubts go away with a bright smile or the offer of tea or some philosophizing or other. His men loved him. That much was evident, even if they did wonder about his leniency.

As he took Lu Ten's hand, warm and slightly sticky from something eaten at breakfast, his thoughts turned back to his wife, Kotomi. She'd fallen ill suddenly and died after only a few days, not nearly enough time to get back home and be with her. In fact, the funeral had been held without him. Lu Ten, only seven years old, had stood stoically beside his Aunt Ursa and watched unflinchingly as his beloved mother's body burned. Thank Agni for his brother's wife. She was a kind soul, who loved Lu Ten dearly, almost like a child of her own. She had watched out for him during Kotomi's brief illness and during the days leading up to and after the funeral. When Ursa became a mother in another four months, shortly after Lu Ten's eighth birthday, Iroh was certain that her child would be blessed. Loving parents were a rarity in the royal family, but Ursa looked poised to change that.

"Are you ready, my boy?" he asked, looking down at the child beside him.

Lu Ten was short for his age, but sturdily built like his father, with a good face, not handsome exactly but pleasant to look at. His dark brown hair was pulled up into a loose topknot and he wore comfortable red pants with a tunic overtop. His amber eyes, usually full of mischief, held sorrow instead.

"Yes, Father. But I wish, I wish that Aunt Ursa could come too."

Iroh winked at his son. "I have a feeling she would enjoy our little trip very much. Your aunt has a sense of adventure too. But she's having a baby soon, Lu Ten, and it's best that she stay close to home and the healers."

The boy looked panicked now. "She's not sick, is she?"

"No, no, Ursa is very healthy." Iroh ruffled the boy's hair, loosening the top knot and then admonishing himself. "Look what I did to your hair. Oh well, we're leaving for an adventure. Hair is of no importance."

Lu Ten laughed then, happy that his beloved father was in a cheerful sort of mood. He pulled the top knot out completely and stuffed the hair tie into his pocket. It felt strange walking around with loose hair but sort of freeing too. He hoped their trip would be fun.

"What are we going to see on our trip, Father? "

"Well, we'll see lots of small towns and beaches and forests. We'll fish and we'll hike and we'll camp out some nights."

The younger prince's eyes were sparkling now, anticipation and the desire for fun getting the better of him. "You know how to fish and camp?"

"I do indeed. And I think every child should go fishing and camping at least once."

Azulon's son had another destination in mind too, somewhere beyond the Fire Nation's chain of islands, somewhere mysterious and almost forgotten. Yes, it was time he traveled there and set things right before it was too late.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Tea and Dragons #4**

_**Deception: Part 2**_

They traveled in a small boat similar to ones used by the people of the outlying islands. It had sails rather than an engine and took some getting used to. It was a wonder that Iroh and Lu Ten made it to the first island in two solid pieces, unharmed and relatively dry.

"I think it's a good idea for me to get a sailing lesson. What do you say, boy?" Iroh rubbed his son's head and grinned down at him. "Your father is not a natural sailor."

The young prince was tired. A full day of fresh wind and sunshine (most of it spent going in circles rather than forward) would do that to a seven year old. He rubbed at his gold eyes and yawned. "Okay, but where are you gonna get a lesson?"

"We'll find someone here on the island. There's a village right down there. Can you see it?"

Lu Ten peered with sleepy eyes and spotted the small settlement, maybe ten or twelve homes. He'd never seen a town so small before. "Yeah, but there's only a couple of houses; that's a village?"

Iroh chuckled. "Not every town is as large as Capitol City. Lots of Fire Nation citizens live in small villages like this one."

The boy's head was nodding now and he didn't reply. Iroh scooped him up into his arms, leaving their supplies on the anchored boat, and headed to the village. The people were kind, treating them like ordinary weary travelers, unaware of their true identity, and more than happy to put them up for the night.

"We've got an extra room in the back," a middle aged woman offered. "You and your son can sleep there. And, my husband would be happy to take you out in your boat tomorrow morning. Then you can be on your way a bit more safely."

"We are most grateful," the Fire Nation prince said with a bow. "We can pay for your trouble."

The woman looked almost offended. "We don't need money to help someone out. Let me get supper cooking. You can put your son down in the room for a nap if you like. Oh, and my name is Yuka. My husband's name is Taiki. He'll be home from fishing shortly."

Iroh did just that then commenced to help the friendly woman with her dinner preparations. "Now that smells delicious." He inhaled deeply and then grinned as his stomach rumbled.

"It's my specialty, fish stew. And yes, it is delicious." Yuka stirred the stew proudly and added a bit of additional seasoning.

Taiki barreled his way into the kitchen soon after. He was as cheerful and welcoming as his wife and soon he and Iroh were engaged in a lively talk about the sea. Lu Ten ambled out of the back room, wakened by both the cooking odors and the boisterous conversation. He looked small and vulnerable with his messy brown hair and the pattern of the blanket imprinted on his chubby cheek. Iroh's heart lurched in his chest and he felt a love so strong and pure that it almost overwhelmed him.

"Come meet Yuka and Taiki, son."

The boy became suddenly shy, hovering near his father, barely muttering words of greeting. Yuka gave him a warm smile and then suggested he sit down for dinner. Hunger won out and Lu Ten sat.

"Where is your wife, the boy's mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Yuka inquired curiously. She regretted the question right away.

Deep grief clouded Iroh's expression and his eyes looked suddenly dull and dim rather than bright. "My Kotomi died a few weeks ago. She took ill suddenly. My son and I are taking this little trip to get away from everything for awhile and spend some time together."

"I'm so sorry. Taiki says that I'm too nosey and I suppose that he's right." She tucked some loose strands of graying hair behind her ears and then bent to give Lu Ten a hug. "I know that you miss your mother very much. But it will get better and remember you've got your father here with you. Be strong, okay."

He hugged back tentatively, enjoying that special female, motherly warmth that he craved. That moment loosened him up and dinner thereafter was a fun affair.

"Do you have kids?" the young prince asked as he dug into a second helping of spicy stew.

"We have three boys and they're all fighting in the war. I miss them a lot." Yuka wiped at her eyes but gained her composure again quickly.

"My dad's a general in the army," Lu Ten bragged.

"Oh, uh, he exaggerates. I'm merely an infantryman. I have no head for strategy. Philosophy is more my thing." Iroh shot the boy a dark look and Lu Ten clamped his mouth shut tight.

"You came home for the funeral then?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, and to spend some time with my boy; we both need a vacation. Speaking of which, your wife says that you can give me a sailing lesson tomorrow. "

"I'd be pleased to do that. How about some tea, Yuka? Our guest looks like a tea man."

'Oh, you have no idea,' Iroh thought. He looked across the table at Lu Ten and winked.

* * *

The next morning, early, breakfast was served and goodbyes said. Taiki accompanied Lu Ten and Iroh back to their boat and showed them the basics of sailing it.

"See, it's not that difficult once you've been shown. And Lu Ten can help now too."

The little boy was excited to get back on their way. He was well rested and well fed. "We're going to camp on the beach at the next island, aren't we, Father?"

"Yes, yes we are. Taiki, I want to thank you for your invaluable lesson. You and your wife have been very kind."

"We're glad of the company. Have a safe journey."

The villager stood on the white sand beach and waved until he could wave no more and the boat had rounded a corner, vanishing from sight.

True to his word, Iroh set up camp that night on a remote island in the archipelago, the last one of the chain, actually. The fire blazed brightly and a small scarlet tent, with just room enough for two, looked very inviting.

"Do you want to practice some bending, Lu Ten? The fire looks so pretty at night."

"Okay," the boy agreed eagerly.

"Where we're going, you might get to see some amazing firebenders, the very first ones"

"Do you mean dragons, Father?" Lu Ten could hardly stop himself from shaking with excitement. "I thought that they were dead, well, most of them."

"Most of them are, unfortunately. I don't want to kill a dragon, Lu Ten. I want to learn from them. But, we would have to tell a lie to everyone."

"You mean, lie and say you _did _kill a dragon."

"Yes, so that everyone will leave the last few alone. That's not a bad lie. We're saving a part of who we are, a part of Fire Nation history." He kneeled down in the sand in front of his son and looked deep into eyes full of wonder. "I know that it's a lot to put on a little boy. But I want you to see them; that is if they let us anywhere near. Do you think you can manage that, Lu Ten?"

The boy wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck and squeezed tight. "I can do it. When can we see them? When can we see the dragons?"

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

_A/N: Part 3 will be the last then I'll go back to using prompts and writing little drabbles again.


End file.
